The Night After
by dancingstar513
Summary: Extension of The Special Two. Lily and James' first night together. Beware of lemons!


**I'm on a writing frenzy! This goes along with _The Special Two_. It is about Lily and James' night together after (SPOILER:) their best friend was killed. It is for mature audiences only! You have been warned! **

**The Night After**

Lily finally snapped out of her reverie. She knew that life was continuing around her, but she couldn't bear thinking about how hers would go on without her best friend. She decided it was time to get up, because she and her friends had been laying there for almost 24 hours, consumed by their grief. She turned her head to Remus' bed, and saw he was looking at her too, a blank look on his face. She reached across the gap between their beds and he held out his hand to grab hers. She was so grateful for her amazing friends. She dropped Remus' hand and lifted the corner of her mouth in a half-smile. She rolled back over to where Sirius was still curled up and shaking. She wrapped her arms around him and he responded ever so slightly with the tiniest jerk of his head. She knew they would be okay as long as they had each other. She snuggled in to him and whispered, "love you, Siri." She gave him one last squeeze before crawling out of his bed to find James who had left ten minutes earlier. She stumbled slightly on a shoe that was left in the middle of the room because her vision was blurred by tears. She made her way to the entrance of the Head Dorm and pressed her hand to the wall. James was nowhere in sight, so she assumed he was in his bedroom. Without knocking, she let herself in, and saw that he was tearing apart an old shirt, facing away from her. In that moment, she realized that her earlier conclusion was invalid. Of course she wouldn't be able to go on with life without her best friend. But the beauty was in the idea that she wouldn't have to. She would always have Anna with her.

She walked up behind her boyfriend silently, and grabbed his arms, easing them down. Her cold touch made him jump, but immediately relieved the anger he had been feeling. He dropped the white scraps of fabric and turned to Lily with a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed her so forcefully that she was pushed back against the wall. As if she were channeling Anna, Lily decided there was no time to waste by waiting. She couldn't sit back and watch the world go by her anymore. In response, she wrapped her arms around James tightly, pressing her body close, and returned the kiss just as eagerly. Neither of them said a word, but took all of their unexpressed feelings about the murder out in physical passion. Lily had never felt anything like this before; she could hardly breathe as James twisted his hands in her hair that was ratty from tossing and turning all day and night. Normally, he would wait for her to make a move to avoid pushing her too far, and she wouldn't make a move to avoid pushing herself too far. But today wasn't normal. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he shivered as she bit down lightly. She felt like someone new had inhabited her body, and she yielded all control. James removed his mouth from hers and laid a trail of kisses down her neck, and settled right above her collarbone. As he kissed her there, James' hands were exploring her back with a complete lack of caution. In an uncharacteristic move, she slipped her hands underneath his gray t-shirt, tracing each of the contours in his torso. He let out a sound resembling a growl and took matters into his own hands, removing his shirt.

James gauged Lily's reaction, hoping that each move wouldn't be the one to put their actions over the top. She did not even hesitate, though, and crushed his body to hers. He couldn't believe the emotions coursing through his body. He was ecstatic to be so close to intimacy with Lily, and though his sadness still gripped him, they were helping each other survive. His body burned with desire for her, and he knew Lily could feel the tangible product of that desire pressing into her midriff. How he longed to reveal what was underneath her purple sweatshirt. But what was to stop him? His fingers reached for the hem of her shirt and his eyes met hers with a questioning look. The spark in her eyes was evident and he proceeded, lifting her sweater over her head. It was as if his hands and eyes were glued to her body. He looked away from the blue bra that covered her perky breasts and saw that she was not even blushing. He lifted her up easily and placed her on top of his unmade bed, lying on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow. He was quick to comply when she eagerly reached up for his face, and his fingers followed the outer edge of her bra as they kissed. When she took a second to breathe, he slid his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra with a single, fluid motion.

Lily arched her back as he removed her bra and she watched him take in her naked breasts. His face looked amazed, and it was not long before she felt that amazement. His hands caressed her firm breasts, and his fingers circled her soft, pink nipples. He kissed her fiercely again, and while he rolled and flicked her nipples, she squirmed in pleasure. She never imagined she could feel like this. The warmth spread from her core and she felt her panties become soaked with hot wetness. When she thought she could not feel any more pleasure, he took her nipples into his mouth, sucking on each one delicately. With another burst of confidence, her hands wandered to his beltline. He understood her intentions, and took off his pajama pants and boxers. She stared at his nude body in awe. She had never seen anything sexier in her life, and it made her extremely happy to know that he was all hers. She reached down and touched him for the first time. Her tiny fingers encircled his erect penis, and pumped up and down. He was moaning in elated pleasure as he moved to take off her shorts and panties as well.

He did not even take time to absorb the wonder he felt when he looked at her thin, perfect body, but spread her legs with his hands and felt within her warm, soft folds. He watched her face contort into shock, then delight as his forefinger found her clit and rubbed it in circles. She groaned and writhed as he did the same, and suddenly, they had reached the point of no return. He made eye contact with her and she nodded slightly. "It's okay," she whispered urgently. "Please."

He pulled himself to his knees and knelt between her legs. He saw a flicker of doubt betray itself in her face, and he pushed back. "No. Not unless you're one hundred percent sure."

"I am. I need you. Now." Her confirmation was unwavering, and he returned to where he was before. He leaned over to kiss her in reassurance. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." Without another word, she spread her legs and he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, and when he reached her barrier, he thrusted forward. She gasped in pain, but she was brave. He waited until she gave him the glance that signaled it was okay to continue. He pulled back out and thrust back in repeatedly. The inside of Lily felt insanely good against his penis, and he couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips.

She had no idea this feeling was possible, and as the man she loved moved slowly in and out of her, she felt her climax approaching. The pressure built and built and she called, "ahhh…James…" Her words sent him over the edge, and his body shook and he cried out as he released into her. His release pushed her to her orgasm, and it hit her in a wave of intense pleasure.

Breathing hard, James collapsed next to Lily, and they sighed together.

"You're amazing, Lil."

"Better than the others?" she smirked.

"Better than all of them put together. I can't even…wow…just wow."

"I love you, James."

"I love you too."


End file.
